Fairy Tail Love 1000
by Ehmm
Summary: Haruka accidentally brought her and STARISH to the world of magic, fighting...and well, Fairy Tail. Fun adventures, lessons, and new music awaits for them in this new world...But the questions lingers, how can they get back? Rated T just in case!
1. The Sorrowful Melody

**I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or Uta No Prince-sama**

* * *

Haruka clenched onto the piece of music tightly. As if she was afraid that if she wasn't careful, it would disappear from her grasp.

Today seemed just a mere typical day added onto her life. A day full of composing, maybe a few encounters of the group STARISH, and some walks for inspiration. But today, Haruka felt determined to go on a little hike for the sake of inspiration for another _hit_ for her favorite singers.

But of course, our clumsy Haruka got lost in the process.

"Eh?" Haruka looked around at her surroundings, realizing it was the same things she saw for the past hour. "A-am I lost….AGAIN?!"

"Lost are you?" Haruka turned to find the source of the voice. Looking to find a strange person dressed in black with a sly smirk playing on its lips. "Keep going left and you'll find the trail again."

Haruka looked at the figure in confusion. _How can she trust in this sort of person?_ She furrowed her brows. _Why is he even helping her?_ Before the young girl could reply to the mysterious person, its figure walked away and vanished without a trace. Only leaving behind what appears to be…sheet music?

After recovering from shock, she slowly went towards the sheet music. She traced her fingertips along its ripped edges. The thing in front of her seemed to be old and worn out, stained on each paper and turned out to be a tan sort of color. Yet, the thing that surprised the girl the most was how each note wasn't faded and old, unlike the paper itself, but it looked as if it _just_ got written on.

Haruka swiftly snatched the papers as she realized the sun was already going down.

"I hope it was okay…"She muttered as she quickened her pace back home.

Haruka managed to go past her beloved stars without looking as suspicious, but the sight of her small, petite fingers grasping the old paper, still brought at least the slightest curiosity.

She drew a deep sigh as she placed the paper on the piano.

She was curious. Curious of the sound it'll bring. Heck, curious of the importance of the thing. Merely curious.

Her fingers traced the keys of the piano, as if something would happen if she played the tune. But of course, the curiosity took over the young girl.

It started with a startling sound, it echoed throughout the building, surprising the members of STARISH. It went out with a sorrowful melody, bringing the boys towards the source.

"H-Haruka?" One of the boys muttered.

Unknown to Haruka the boys were already in the room, listening to the sad song until the end. Suddenly, _something_ happened.

A few measures before the end of the song, a glow appeared. It stretched across the room, glowing before the darkness and whipping the stars off their feet.

"Nanami!"

After the last measure, Haruka whipped her head towards the source before the light completely engulfed everything.

* * *

"Haruka!"

"Nanami!"

"Haru-chan!"

"Little Lamb!"

The girl hastily opened her eyes before finally processing what happened.

"S-sorry everyone!" She immediately got on her knees and bowed. A blush flowed across her cheeks. "I-I found some sheet music while I was hiking, a-and I was wondering how it sounded…"

A smile of relief placed on each of the 7 boys and all of them gave poor Haruka a bone-breaking hug.

"It's okay, as long as you're alright Haru-chan!" Natsuki chirped.

"Yeah Nanami, we were worried whether you'd wake up or not", Otoya furrowed his brows.

The group finally looked around to their surroundings.

Syo gave a nervous cough. "S-so…where are we anyways?"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I…umm…S-sorry!" Haruka apologized once again.

"It's okay, Nanami", Masato gave her a soft smile to calm her down, but she couldn't help but still be guilty of the entire situation. She shrugged her thoughts to the side as she gave him a small smile.

"THANKS A LOT FLAME BRAIN!" Suddenly a raven-haired man came to view.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY ICE PRINCESS?!" This time a pink-haired man appeared.

Before the other could make a comeback, a scarlet haired woman pushed their heads together.

"Don't make such a scene." A heavy, dark aura came around her as Haruka and the boys shivered.

A blonde girl face palmed. "H-hey. I think you're making a bigger scene by doing that…"

"AYE!"

Natsuki's eyes glittered with excitement. "A TALKING CAT!?"

The blonde clenched the blue feline. "H-HOW KAWAII!"

Suddenly the 4's attention went onto Natsuki.

"Hey!" The pink-haired man roared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HAPPY!"

Without thinking, Haruka came between the STARISH member and the stranger.

"I…Umm…" She bowed. "S-sorry! It seems we came from another world…a-and…"

"Awww!" The blonde girl sang. "You're so kawaii!"

"Nanami!" Syo frowned as he and the rest of STARISH ran towards the scene. "Don't do things without thinking…"

"Yeah, Little Lamb", Ren brushed Haruka's cheek. "What would happen to us if our favorite _composer_ goes missing?"

"I….Umm…" Haruka answered, flustered.

"H-HEY!" The other members' glared holes on Ren's back.

"So…another world, eh?" The raven-haired boy lifted an eyebrow.

"What the heck?" Otoya covered Haruka's eyes. "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

Indeed, that man had no clothes on.

"W-what the freak?!" The man yelled before he turned to find his missing clothes.

"It seems like ya'll aren't from here", Titania answered, staring at their clothes. "I think we should probably take you to our Master. Maybe we could take you where you're from."

"T-thank you!" Haruka bowed.

"No problem!" The blonde smiled. "We are Fairy Tail after all!"

"Fairy…" The 8 foreigners sweat-dropped. "….Tail?"

"Wha-!" The boy with the pink hair's jaw dropped. "You don't know who we are? We're the number 1 _guild_ in Fiore!"

"G-guild?" Masato eyed the man. _Fiore?_

"Of course they _don't_ know who we are, you dense idiot!" The dark-haired man slapped the salmon-haired. This time he had clothes on. "They're from another world!"

"YOU BASTARD", Salman-haired man growled, but before they continued to fight, Titania glared at them. "I-I mean we're _best friends_!"

"Aha! Of course!" The two immediately hugged each other as sweat dripped from their foreheads. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"This happens a lot…" The blonde girl muttered, but loud enough for the 8 to hear.

"It's okay….um…er…"

"Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" The girl smiled. "Well my name's Lucy Heartifilia, a Celestial Mage!"

_M-mage?_ The 8 foreigners looked at the girl confused.

"My name is Erza Scarlet", the red-haired bowed. "I'm a Requip Mage. I apologize of these two."

"Natsu Dragneel", the pink-haired gave a toothy grin. "I'm a Dragon Slayer!"

He then glared at Natsuki.

"CAN YOU LET GO OF HAPPY NOW?!"

"AYE!"

Natsuki reluctantly let go as the cat flew towards Natsu.

"Gray Fullbuster", the last one smirked. "I use something called Ice:Make for battle and stuff."

The foreigners shook their thoughts to the side as they introduced themselves.

"Hello, mademoiselles", Ren smirked at the ladies. "My name is Ren Jinguji~"

"Syo Kurusu!" Syo gave a smile.

"Masato Hijirikawa", He bowed.

"Hi!" Otaya gave them a warm smile. "My name is Otaya Ittoki!"

"Cecil Aijima!" The tan boy smiled as he pulled Haruka into a hug. "And Haruka is _mine_~"

The other STARISH members growled at the prince, Syo and Otaya tried to pull them apart.

"Don't tell them such lies!" Syo scoffed.

"Sorry about that…" Tokiya sweat-dropped. "My name is Tokiya Ichinose…"

"Oh and my name is Natsuki Shinomiya!" He winked. "I like cute things and such!"

"Oh…umm…" Haruka bowed. "My name is Haruka Nanami." She gave a bright smile.

"Aww! You're the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Lucy hugged the girl, Haruka flustered as red appeared on her face.

The STARISH boys gave out a grin.

"Looks like we'll be getting along well…"

* * *

**Please tell me if you like it or not or anything I need to change! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the story~**


	2. Transferred Feelings

"Different world, huh?" Master furrowed his brows.

"Y-yeah…"

"I guess there's no helping it", Master gave his signature smile, "Guess ya'll will have to stay here for the time being. Levy over here is going to help you figure out a way to go back to your world!" They all turned their eyes at the small blue-haired girl as she waved at them. "Nice to meet you, my name is Levy McGarden!"

"Thank you for helping us!" Haruka smiled. "We appreciate it!"

"No problem!" Levy grinned.

* * *

The 8 of them sighed.

"I guess since we're here, I should start making more songs." Haruka gave a small smile.

"More songs?" Otaya frowned.

"Oi. You've been making songs non-stop!" Syo shook his head.

Cecil looked at her with concern. "Princess, It's not healthy…"

Masato put his hand on her shoulder. "I agree, Nanami, I think you need some rest…"

"B-but-!" Haruka protested.

"No _'buts'_ Little Lamb", Ren winked, "You need a break~!"

"I mean, we aren't in the dorms anymore…" Tokiya smiled.

"I-I guess…" Haruka said thoughtfully.

"Yeah! This would be like a little vacation!" Natsuki laughed.

"Aww….I wish I had a harem of guys with dashing good looks, too…" The bar girl pouted.

"W-w-wha-!" Haruka and the 7 guys looked at her flustered.

"Oh, I'm MiraJane Strauss by the way!" She winked. "But everyone here calls me Mira~!"

"H-hello Mira-chan…" Haruka bowed.

"My, my, what cute little thing you are!" Mira just gave her a bright grin. "No wonder these boys are all over you~!"

"H-hey…" Syo muttered, but he didn't really deny it. No one in STARISH denied it…._anyways_…

"Oh, by the way, I couldn't mind hearing that Haru-chan's a…composer…?" Mira tilted her head. "So what are you guys?"

"_Idols_."

Suddenly everyone's ears were listening to their conversation.

"Idols…?" Natsu joined. "What's that?"

STARISH sweat-dropped. _How can we possibly describe such a thing?_

"Hmm…Well an idol is probably like, a celebrity who does various things like singing, acting, and doing a bunch of variety shows…" Tokiya said thoughtfully.

"But we're idols that mostly sing!" Natsuki grinned. "We form the group STARISH!"

"With 7 people…?" Lucy thought aloud.

"Of course, my sweet, it is called an idol group~!" Ren kissed Lucy's hand.

"Whaaaa-!"

"We hope for our audience's to be moved by our passion while we sing…" Otoya smiled. "To have them feel well, _us_."

"Wow, you all seem so…passionate." Lucy said, surprised.

"Well, it's all because our little Princess here." Cecil smirked at the young, petite girl. "She's the reason _for_ our passion~!"

"W-what are you guys saying….!" Haruka blushed.

"She's the one behind our music, too!" Syo beamed, feeling confident about _their_ composer.

"Hey, you guys should sing for us, then!" Gray smirked.

"Wha-! Could it be!" Another blue-haired woman appeared in front of Haruka. A dark, heavy aura flowed around her. "You are also in love with Gray-sama!?"

"W-what?" Haruka shivered. "I-I barely even know Gray…."

"What the hell?" Syo growled as Masa and Tokiya pulled Haruka away from Juvia. "How can Haruka fall in love with Gray? They just met!"

"Are you perhaps…." The aura got darker. "…another love rival of Juvia, too?"

"WHAT THE HECK. I. AM. STRAIGHT."

"Now, Juvia, calm down…" Gray sweat-dropped.

"Alright Gray-sama!" Juvia hugged Gray's arm tightly.

"Ugh….that's Juvia Lockser…she's kind of…" Lucy shook her head. "…obsessed with Gray."

"We noticed." STARISH sweat-dropped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LOVE RIVAL?!"

"Anyways, ya'll were going to sing for us, right?" Mira smiled happily.

"Oh…sure." Tokiya shrugged.

"Heh, why not?" Natsuki laughed.

"Do you guys happen to have a piano?"

* * *

The lights dimmed around the guild as the spotlight beamed towards the stage.

"This song is called _Mirai Chizu_…"

The boys gave a nod to Haruka to show that their ready.

Haruka then gracefully put her hands on the keys, her eyes were closed as she poured every last bit of feeling into the music. They all hoped they would have their passion be shown, show them their own feelings when hearing the song.

Team Natsu looked at her in surprise.

"She looks….different."

_"hoshi no naka_

_Bokura wa naze deatte_

_Sora wo miageterun darou?_

_iku sen no toki wo koete_

_Hitotsu no melody_

_Kyou wo shitteta youna…"_

_What is this feeling? _They all thought. They have never felt something like this before. It was…it was as if something was suddenly _shining_ inside them. Something…_but what is it?_

_"We'll be…_

_Kokoro no oku wo_

_Maybe…_

_Terashite ageru_

_Make your happiness_

_Seiza wo lamp [ranpu] ni_

_Soshite_

_Todoketai'nda_

_Zutto_

_Issho ni iyou_

_Shinjitai'nda_

_Bokura no mirai wo"_

Everyone closed their eyes, blocking out the world before them as they escaped to the _world of music_. It was as if they were now up in the air, _captivated by their spell_, only thing they could hear was the music. Only thing they felt were their feelings. It was as if they were one with STARISH.

_"Hitori ja nai kara ne_

_{Otoya} Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru_

_Mamorasete_

_Ari no mama kimi wo…_

_Heart ni hibikasete_

_Kimi to iu na no onpu wo_

_sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni_

_Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru_

_Nanairo ni somete.."_

A smile played on everyone's lips. _So this was the power of music!_

_"Sunadokei wo kaeshite_

_Setsuna no toki wo mitsume_

_Hakanaki touku wo miteta_

_Otona ni narutte koto ga_

_Choppiri kowakute_

_Kimi ni yorisotta"_

They felt the barriers break as the light fully controlled them. It was a wonderful feeling, actually.

_"Could I…?_

_Bokura ni nani ga_

_Should I…?_

_Kimi ni dekiru ka_

_Imagine for you…_

_Sore wa utau koto sa_

_Kitto_

_haamoni ni naru_

_Zettai_

_Kiseki ni kawaru_

_Mukae ni yuku yo_

_Ai ga sou iu kara_

_Tomo ni aruite yukou_

_Namida, yowasa mo wakeatte_

_Kiss mitai ni_

_Tsunagaru kono yume_

_Gyutto dakishime you_

_hiawase mai oriru you ni_

_Eiga mitai na wanshiin ni shiyou_

_Dakara egao de yukou yo_

_Kaze ni yurenagara_

_Hitori ja nai kara ne_

_Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru_

_Mamorasete_

_Ari no mama kimi wo…_

_Heart ni hibikasete_

_Kimi to iu na no onpu wo_

_Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni_

_Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru_

_Nanairo ni somete…_

_Hitori ja nai…_

_Kimi wa hitori ja nai kara…_

_Mirai chizu hirogete"_

Finally they all finished as a loud explosion of cheers rang throughout the guild.

"I-I didn't realize that you guys were _this_ good!" Mira's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You guys look like totally different people!" Natsu laughed.

"Especially Haru-chan!" Lucy agreed.

"Almost as amazing as me", Gajeel smirked, "Shoo Bee Bop! Bop!"

"T-Thank you everyone!" Haruka and the STARISH members bowed. Suddenly Juvia went in front of them and went on her knees and bowed. They stared at the Rain Woman in confusion.

"J-Juvia gives up…" She blushed. "I-It seems you all are worthy for Gray-sama!"

A vein trickled on the men's foreheads.

"WE. ARE. STRAIGHT. DAMMIT."

"But that was seriously awesome!" A girl with short white hair remarked. "I've never seen such a powerful performance in my life! Oh, my name is Lisanna, by the way."

Haruka and STARISH beamed.

"THAT IS TRULY MAN!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. Man…?

"Eheh, that's my brother, Elfman…" Mira smiled apologetically.

"O-oh…."

"THEN IT'S FINAL!" Natsu chirped. "YOU ALL WILL BE OUR PERSONAL MUSICIANS WHEN WE GO ON MISSIONS!"

_W-what?_

"AAHH! I FEEL SO _FIRED_ UP!"

_Bang!_

Suddenly Gray punched his face. "YOU IDIOT."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY STRIPPER?"

"For once, Gray's right about something", Erza said after taking a bite out of her strawberry cake. Natsu stared at Titania, confused. "Are you kidding me, Natsu? THEY COULD DIE OUT THERE."

"Plus, they're not from this world…" Gray rolled his eyes as Natsu sulked in the corner.

"Missions…?" Masato muttered. "…Don't tell me they're actually…"

Haruka and STARISH just stared at each other.

_Just what is Fairy Tail?_


End file.
